Mirror mirror on the wall
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Not all fairytales ends like Disney as not everyone finds the famous prince.


**_Autors Note: _**I was listening to the song Mirror Mirror by Solid Base when this idea came across.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall.**_

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me what I am looking for," said Natalia, looking into the mirror in the ladies room at work. Of course she didn't get an answer.

"Are you practicing for the role as the evil queen?" she heard Valera's voice behind her. The other brunette was looking at her with a frown.

"You know you are just being stupid," Natalia snapped at her, before storming out, face red as Horatio's hair.

Valera sighed, looking into the mirror saying, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of all?"

"Over the seven seas, beyond the streets of Miami, inside the crime lab, Calleigh is the fairest one of all," she heard Calleigh's voice behind her.

Valera turned to face her before saying, "Ha ha very funny Calleigh."

"I really think it was," said Calleigh, giggling happily.

"Maybe just a little, but what do you think Natalia is looking for in a mirror?" Valera asked.

"I would assume what we all look for fairytale love," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh, before opening the door leading back out to the lab.

"You two are hopeless, it's not like there will come a prince charming out of the mirror," said Valera, shaking her head.

"I do believe you were talking to the mirror as well," Calleigh argued.

"Yeah, and it didn't really get me anywhere did it," said Valera, rolling her eyes.

"To be honest you are pretty fair," said Calleigh in sympathetic tone.

"Maybe, but there isn't really any handsome prince charming's in the lab?" said Valera with a heavy sigh.

"How about a handsome Lieutenant instead?" they both heard Horatio's velvet rumble behind them and turned to face him.

"Do you have a horse and armor?" Calleigh asked, more for the fun of it than anything else.

"Uhm I got a car with horse powers and I actually do have an armor at home," said Horatio.

"Are you serious?" said Calleigh, her eyes widening, and her jaw dropping to her knees.

"I am, I should probably add that it's on one of them figures I used to play with when I was younger," he said.

"Oh," the blonde said with a sigh as that didn't sound so appealing as the picture she had in her head of him in an armor.

"Shouldn't you be at a crime scene?" the redhead asked his second in command.

"Yes, I am on…my way, and Val if you see a man on a horse send him my way," said Calleigh before she headed out while Valera just shook her head. There was no such thing as fairytale love.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks later that Natalia again found herself in front of the mirror. She looked into it whispering, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, please tell me what I am looking for."<p>

She knew that unlike in a fairytale real mirrors didn't speak and that she wouldn't get an answer this time either. Still she so badly wanted it to give her some point of direction.

Maybe it was because she was tired of being alone, and missed someone, that she so desperately hoped there would be an answer in the mirror. She closed her eyes and opened them again only to see Valera in the mirror behind her.

"You…" Natalia spoke as she turned to see the brunette behind her. Valera looked back at her with grimy cheeks. By the looks of it she had been inside the stall crying.

"Maxine, are you okay?" asked Valera concerned.

"Not really…no," the other woman answered, slowly walking over to the sink and washing her face.

"What's the matter?" asked Natalia, still concerned.

"You know Trever right?" asked Valera.

"Of course, what about him?" asked Natalia.

"I thought he was a nice guy, but he turned out to be a real ass," said Valera, before breaking into tears in front of her.

"Shhh easy, I'm here," said Natalia in a soft tone, slowly taking her into her arms and trying to sooth her. She didn't need to ask what he had done, after all it was unimportant.

"Natalia…?" Valera asked when she had calmed down.

"Yes," said Natalia, looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

"You are really beautiful do you know that," said Valera, stroking away some hairs that had fallen down in the older woman's face.

Natalia looked at her with surprised eyes, then she happened to look in the mirror, it showed the two of them holding each other, maybe it was a sign, maybe it was faith, or maybe it was love that made Natalia do what she did. She bent forward and kissed Valera's lips.

Valera didn't as much as object to this, she just returned the gesture before she backed away whispering, "It was always you…"

Natalia didn't need to ask about the meaning, there was no need, she just whispered, "Oh screw work, let's go home princess."

"Princess…?" Valera questioned, looking at Natalia with insecure eyes.

"But didn't you know you are the princess in my fairytale of life," said Natalia frowning at her.

Valera just giggled before saying, "And that makes you?"

Natalia looked puzzled before answering, "What you see me."

"Makes you a queen then, so shall we leave or…?" Valera again looked insecure.

"We shall," said Natalia, taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As the female couple tried to head towards the elevator door more unless unseen another female was eying them with a smile. That was Calleigh. She was at the moment waiting for Horatio outside his office as they were going out for lunch.<p>

As soon as he joined her, she nodded towards the elevator door saying, "Would you look at that handsome."

"Hmmm, looks like they have found each other," he said, putting his arm around her waist and leaning his head on top of hers.

"They have, it was about time, don't you think?" Calleigh questioned, snuggling a bit closer to her handsome.

"I actually thought Natalia were more likely to ending up with Ryan considering how close they seem to be," said Horatio, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Oh but didn't you know Ryan is already taken," the blonde said.

"Really by whom?" the redhead asked as he didn't know that.

"By another princess, or I think that would be queen considering her age," said Calleigh, thinking a little.

"And you are not going to tell me by whom?" Horatio questioned.

"Actually I think the queen will tell you herself when the time is right, so should we go or have lunch here, I am really hungry," said Calleigh to change the subject.

"We shall in did go as I wanted to take you to that new Greek place, or did you want something else?" he questioned as he started to walk towards the elevator doors still holding her close.

"No Greek is fine by me, we haven't had that in a while, but you are paying," she said.

"Always my princess, but does that make me a prince?" he questioned.

"Ahhh no, you are more like a knight as I cannot picture you in those silk stalking's I've seen the Disney princes wear," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Very funny," he said, rolling his blue eyes slightly as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
